Terminator 2029
by MovieBoy
Summary: Kyle, Derek, and John Connor's daughter, infiltrate a SkyNet factory.


This is an alternate timeline. It takes some themes from all the movies.

**Terminator: 2029**

18 years ago, a nuclear war called Judgment Day, starts a revelation on earth. A former Cyberdyne worker Andy Goode, built a chess playing computer called the Turk. After winning a chess championship game, he got a military contract and his Turk was developed into an AI system called SkyNet. On April 19th SkyNet goes online. April 21st 2011, it realizes humans are an inferior species, and launches nuclear missiles all around the world. 2012: John Connor, a brave man, starts up Tech-Com, a resistance force to fight the machines. 2029: The invention of the Terminator arrives.

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

Kyle Reese and his brother, Derek were out on another reconnaissance mission. They were to find out what the schematics of the new T-1000 model terminator were. Kyle heard clanking around the corner. The building they had broken into, a SkyNet Artificial Intelligence Factory, was used to build new machines and develop new models. Derek was out with Connor's daughter, Kara, finding the defence grid in the building. If they took that out, they would win the war basically.

The clanking was coming closer, closer, until it was so close they could feel the metal on their skin. Except when he looked, it was nothing but an 800 series leg. Kyle looked. Derek was using the leg as a cane

"They had T-1000's already built in there. We couldn't get passed them. They were guarding the grid. We can take them out but we need my mom and dad. There's only a fine wall of ruble buying us time" she said.

Derek looked at his little bro.

"We need to get back to Tech" said Kyle. Derek had a stab mark in his leg "He needs that mended". They started to walk to the building's exit. As they got to the door, Kyle stopped. "What's up?" Derek asked. Kyle felt his pocket. There was nothing in it. He booked it away

"Kyle! Kyle!! Kyle!!" He didn't listen He just ran. He turned a corner, and there, standing in front of him, was his worst fear. The Terminator.

Chapter 2

Hide and Seek

Kyle was staring it right in its mechanical eyes. It didn't have the human tissue around it. It was just the skeleton. He kept staring into the eyes. They were the evil that had killed his parents, friends, everyone in his life, except his brother. The machine looked at him assessing the data. Kyle knew what was going on in its head. _**Identification: Kyle Reese. Mission: Terminate**_. The Terminator held up its robotic arm with laser rifle in hand. Kyle ran as fast as he could. He thought about Kara and Derek. Kara was like the sister he never had. His mom was supposed to have a baby girl when he was young, but when it was born, it was sick and died.

Kyle kept running. The terminator was in hot pursuit. Mind, ones that were just endoskeleton couldn't move very fast. They were built for on the spot killing. If he had one of the search and destroying models, like the 101, he would be dead by now. He kept running down the straight hall until he came to a left turn. There was a door there. He hadn't noticed it before. He didn't care what was in there. All that mattered was his life. When he went in he was scared to death. Hundreds and hundreds of rows of terminators. Flesh and blood. They all looked at him.

Derek and Kara were so afraid for Kyle. They started to chase after him. They ran down the hall he had come back and gone down. When they heard clanking. It was coming from their hallway. The T-1000's had broken though. They had fear in there hearts, but they were strong. When they were about halfway down the hall, Derek stopped and picked something off they ground. It was a photograph of a woman. She looked just a little sad. "Derek"! He put it in his pocket and ran. The hallway was long. Really long. They came to a right turn. As they turned, Kara looked back to see that seven T-1000's were running down really fast. Kyle came out and left the door open. Now more terminators were following them. Derek looked as they ran. "You ok"!? Kyle nodded. He was panting. The resistance gear was really heavy. They ducked around a corner and flew out a window out into the field. Kara felt herself get cut against the glass. They landed hard on their backs. It hurt a lot. They got up and ran to a nearby debris pile and hid behind it. Kyle looked through a little crack in the debris. The terminators came out. They scoped for them but couldn't see. One of them spoke out. It was a T-1000. "Spread out". They started running in different directions. The one came their way. Derek spoke up, "You guy's go. I'll handle this piece of metal." He said it like he didn't really care he was barely walking. Kyle looked at his brother. Derek gave his brother a look that said _Go! I'll be fine. _Kyle and Kara ran. He had to stand up.

"Hey Metalface"! He yelled it so loud. He took a blaster out of his bag and came out from around the corner. He held it up. The T-1000 simply put his hand up to the air and it turned into a blade as long as a sword. Derek looked. "What the he-". The Terminator stabbed his leg and held it there.

"Call to them". He said it deadly.

"No"! The Terminator looked. "I know this hurts. Call to them now". He screamed. "Kyle! Kara!" he yelled. The Terminator dropped him and started to change it's entire body into him. He was looking at an evil clone of himself. He picked up the gun. He lay there holding the gun up. "Hey! Forget something"? He shot about all he had in the gun. The Terminator dropped dead, surprisingly. But then again, he was using an electro-shock gun. Killed anything electric. Kara and Kyle came about six seconds after.

"You going to help me up or what?" he said sarcastically.

Chapter 3

Home

"We need to get back," said Kara. They got Derek up and started back to base. Derek reached into his pocket. "I think you were looking for this". He pulled out the picture of the woman. Kyle ripped it out and shoved it into his pocket. They kept walking. The terminators didn't know the base was only about 400 meters away. What separated them was a wall of an old building. There was a sewer entrance right in front they could take to the hill where the secret entrance was. They got up to the wall, and Kara pulled open the sewer. She and Kyle dropped in, but Derek took the ladder. They went about 20 steps until another sewer cover was above. They climbed up, opened it, and made there way up the hill. They opened up the hatch at the top, and went down the stairs. The stairs were always slippery. Kyle went to the door and knocked.

"Reese, Kyle. DN38416". They opened the door and they were home. Kyle and Derek went to there little spot on the wall. Kara walked all the way down the hall and made a right, then back across to the left, to where the high tech stuff was. She probably went to talk to the nurse about Derek, then her dad.

Kyle and Derek sat in silence. A kid across the hall stared at them in excitement. He said to everyone, "Someday, I'll be just like Connor". That couldn't happen. No one could be _just_ like Connor. He was unique. He was just a guy you trusted. Kyle would die for him.

The Nurse came ten minutes later and took Derek to the infermary. The nurse had always had the soldiers attention. Derek looked back at Kyle, winked and made a right. Kyle laughed. The place they were in wasn't much, but they were home.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
